lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Luthor Huss
' Luthor Huss' is the son of two wealthy nobles from House Huss of whom he has never discussed due to his hatred of their lifestyle, and thus plays the role of a commoner. Luthor Huss was born into the extremely powerful House Huss, but as a young man he hated his parents for the coruption he saw in them, and hating their son in the same way they sent him to Aldorf to squire and hopefully never return. While squiring in Aldorf he forgot trying to be a knight, and attempted to join the Cult of Sigmar, and during this time he met and befriended the young prince of The Empire in Karl Franz. Luthor Huss would defend a village from attack, and then counter attack the Trolloc killing their leader and after this he joined the Order of the Hammer within the Cult of Sigmar. History Early History Becoming a Priest of the Hammer As the young man squring in Aldorf he eagerly awaited the day when he would be ordained into the priesthood, but before being ordained he would have to pass a test of his faith. Travelling to a small Bavarian village, he helped the local villagers defend it from Trolloc raiders. After two days of constant battles, a relief force from the army arrived, and the Trolloc retreated. Along with the soldiers he pursued the raiders, but as they neared the dark borders of the Great Forest, the troops decided that an ambush was too easy inside the darkness of the forest and they should return to the village and make camp in case the raiders should return. Undeterred, the novice of Sigmar followed the foul creatures of Chaos deep into the forest, as he was determined to wipe out the followers of the Dark Gods. Three days passed, and as everyone agreed that the young Huss must have been killed in the forest he appeared. His armor had been shattered and he was covered in blood, but behind him he dragged the head of the Bray Shaman that had been leading the beastmen. Having proved himself in battle, it wasn't long before the young man was the newest addition to the priesthood of Sigmar. Intervention in Austria Following the attack on Arnor by the forces of Valeria it became clear that the next step would be the invasion of Arnor by Austria, and that when that came to pass there would be nothing stopping them from winning. Knowing this the emperor Karl Franz called several of the Cult of Sigmar alongside other high ranking officials to him, and they met to discuss how they should deal with Priam Troy and his visions for Austria. The group would come to a shared knowledge that if Austria took control of Arnor, and with the growth of Toppenheim they would be moving closer and closer to a point where they could not be defeated by Bavaria alone, and the Emperor would have to call upon the provinces of which would lead to civil war. Making Deals Following the meeting of the Emperor, and many of the Elector Counts Luthor Huss arrived in Arnor where he moved alongside his party, and prepared to find the captives that he needed to keep alive in order to make life more difficult for the Austrians. While later he would be heading to Tallhaim in order to make them aware of the new arangement where they would be made into a dukedom under the personal protection of Karl Franz, for now he simply made for Fornost where he wanted to find the royal family. Arriving at Fornost the group was discusted by the destruction, and within the captured capital of old Arnor they would meet with Fulco Troy of whom would force them to wait in the cold outside the palace grounds for two hours before it was revealed to him that Elyssa Gausser, and Garen Ludenhof were amongst the group led by Luthor Huss, and then realizing this he would let them inside. While at first everything was fine in the conversation it took a dark turn as Luthor Huss saw the bodies of several children hanging by a tree outside the palace grounds. Attacking Fulco Troy he was retrained by Wulmor Kelhammer of whom was only restrained from blows when Elyssa Gausser was able to seperate the two of them. Fulco would leave the room, and Wolmar would explain that the children were several children of the Hemsworth's alongside several from other prominent houses of the old Arnor powerbase. Discusted even more Luthor wanted to murder Fulco but was restrained by Wulmor of whom explained to him that Fulco was heavily gaurded and that wouldn't happen without the rest of the party dieing and civil war breaking out, and after Elyssa convinsed him he would demand the location of the remaining Hemsworth's, and the Lovie's that were remaining under Austrian custody. Family Members Relationships Category:Cult of Sigmar Category:People Category:Human Category:Teuton Category:People of The Empire Category:House Huss Category:POV Character Category:Knight